


Inviere

by NicoleAnell



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleAnell/pseuds/NicoleAnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for bsg_kink hurt/comfort theme night, additional prompt: nipple play. Set after <i>Downloaded</i> deleted scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inviere

"There's one other thing," her new comrade said hesitantly, and before D'Anna turned around the poor thing had slipped out of her blouse. She still had the ball of clothing guarded against her chest, as if suddenly afraid of letting it drop to the floor.

D'Anna let out an unconsious _tssk_ noise at the sight of her scars, not quite prepared to feel pity for her. But in an instant she had her most soothing smile in place. She'd always been good at this, only slightly amending her post-resurrection script. "We'll get you a new body," she told her. "Once you're back home. You'll never see these again." She laid a hand on her arm that made the woman instinctively twitch, but then ease back toward her rather than moving away.

"I don't want a new body," she said. "It won't-" and then stopped herself abruptly.

"You just wanted to show me?" She arched an eyebrow. "Sweetheart, you don't need to convince me to kill any of these people. It's what He wants more than ever." The Six tried to smile back at this. _Gina_ , she saw in that smile -- it was all she could see there now, not Six, but D'Anna knew better than to voice this. She wouldn't like it, being different, having a human name. As well she shouldn't.

"I want to know- if I can still..." again she stopped speaking. _Gina_ , she thought again. Most Sixes were not so inarticulate, in D'Anna's experience. But she lowered her arms, her eyes aching with fear and want, and D'Anna understood there were some things beyond words.

"And you can't do this with your human?" D'Anna asked, already knowing the answer.

She shook her head quickly. "God," she said under her breath.

D'Anna learned, mostly through trial and error, that she did not want to be kissed just now, or touched anywhere _below_ her breasts -- but yes, around and under the curve of them was fine, consciously focusing on the one with less bruises. When D'Anna licked her finger and brought it to her nipple, she saw her eyes flutter as it hardened. She traced small, quick circles around it, pressed forward and back with the edge of her thumbnail, and later her tongue. She was good at this also.

Gina was silent, because she was not quite Six; instead of moaning she mouthed some private kind of prayer when she touched herself. D'Anna did not help with this. When she travelled once to the waist of her pants, a simple " _no_ " in a tone she'd never heard before in her life kept her from trying again. She held her hand instead, kissed the rest of her body until a shiver went through her. She continued to kiss her breasts long after Gina's grip on her hand had loosened and her breathing slowed to normal. It was something different now, and just as needed. Kindness, ritual. If she did not want a new body (they'd deal with that madness later), then she would be safe and loved in this one.

"You can go now," she said after minutes of this. It was a rush of words that only sounded half-sure, the other half sounded almost like _stay,_ but there was a child to save and things to be done, so D'Anna went. Locking eyes with her again, the Six whispered "Thank you." D'Anna thought, _Gina_ , and did not mind the sound of it at all.


End file.
